Naruto Love Story
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: Hanyakumpulan Love Shot Naruto berbagai Heroin berbagai Anime, dan untuk karakter Heroin adalah Waifu Author. Warn: 17 /Naru x harem.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Love Story.

By : Monkey D. Abrar

Rate : M 17+

Genre : Romance,Drama

Pairiing : Naruto x Harem.

Warning : Typo,17+, NTR/MILF/Three SomeOne Shot /Two Shot,Semi Covers.

Summary : Hanya kumpulan cerita Love Story Naruto pada beberapa heroine-Heroine Anime.

Bab 1 : SAO Asuna.

Cast :

Naruto : 29 Th.

Kirito : 29 Th.

Asuna : 26 Th.

Chapter 1 : Tetangga baru

Hari Minggu 07 : 30 AM Konoha.

Di sebuah apaterment yang bernama Senju Apaterment yang memilik 2 tingkat setiap tngkatnya memiliki 4 ruangan yang di tempati untuk beristirahat dari kegiatan sehari-hari, lalu di suatu ruangan yang berada tingkat tiga dengan nomor 07 ada pria berambut kining jabrik yang sedang sarapan dengan Ramen. Setelah beberapa menit ia pun selesai sarapan dan membereskan meja. "Sekaran hari ini acara apa yanga akan ku lakukan pada hari minggu, hm mungkin akan bersantai"Ujarnya "lebih baik aku keluar dulu mungkin akan ada yang menarik nanti:"Lanjutnya dan setelah itu ia berjalan kearah pintu, setelah sampai di depan pinti ia membukanya.

Clek

Pria berambut kuning itu keluar dari kamar Apaterment nya lalu ia menyerit keningnya karena ia menoleh kekiri dan melihat beberapa barang seperti penyedot debu, sapu dan alat pel yang ada di depan pintu, "Apa akan ada tetangga baru?"Ujarnya tak ambil pusing ia pun berjalan menghampirinya, setelah sampai ia pun melihat kedalam ruangan dan terlihat sosok wanita tua berambut pirang dengan parasnya cukup cantik untuk seusia tua. pria itu cukup mengenalinya karena wanita tua yang ada di hadapanya adalah pemilk apaterment yang ia tinggali yang bernama Senju Tsunade.

"Hei Ba-chan Ohayou"Sapanya.

Tsunade yang sedang mengelap meja pun terkejut mendengar sebuah suara Tsunade pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan ia melihat sosok pria berambut kuning yang ia kenalinya. "Oh Naruto Ohayou"balik Sapa Tsunade.

"Hm Ba-Chan apa akan ada orang baru yang akan tinggal di sini?".

"Ya mereka akan tba Sanjuu-pun (3 Menit) lagi dari Kyoto".

"Mereka?"Naruto menyeritkan dahinya mendengar kata mereka.

"Hm Suami Istri yang baru dua tahun menikah mereka pindah kekonohaa karena suaminya di pindah kerja" Naruto hanya ber oh ria.

"Oooh jadi begitu".

"Ya dan, dari pada kau berdiri diam saja di situ lebih baik bantu aku memindahkan ini".

"Baiklah"Naruto melangkah maju dan membantu Tsunade memindahkan benda yang dimaksud.

Skip.

Setelah Naruto membantu Tsunade "Hah akhirnya selesai juga tinggal menunggu mereka saja"Ujar Naruto sembari duduk di sofa Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto dan menghampiri Naruto dengan membawa segelas air. "Ini minumlah".

"Arigatou"Naruto mengambil segelas air yang di pegang Tsunade dan meminumnya. beberapa menit Naruto dan Tsunade bersantai karena kelelahan, acara bersantai mereka terhenti karena sebuah suara. "Ano".

Naruto dan Tsunade pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan terlihat dua sosok pria dan wanita wanita yang membawa koper kecil, Naruto dan Wanita berambut pirang saling pandang dan wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan dari Naruto. "Hm apa kalian yang memesan Apaterment?"Tanya Tsunade, Naruto hanya diam dan melihat sosok Wanita yang ada di sebelah sebelah kanan seorang yang menjadi suaminya dengan sulit di artikan.

"Ohya perkenalkan saya Senju Tsunade pemilik apaterment yang kalian akan tempati"Tsunade memperkenalkan diri sembari menjabat tangan nya dan disambut hangat oleh sosok di depan Tsuade. "Ah ya saya Kirigaya Kazuto salam kenal Senju-san"Membalas jabatan tangan Tsunade. "Dan ini istri saya Kirigaya Asuna"Lanjutnya.

"Asuna-Desu".

"Ya salam kenal juga dan panggil nama saya saja". dan di balas anggukkan keduanya. Lamuan Naruto buyar,lalu ia menghela nafas. "Panggil Ba-chan saja kalau tidak perawan tua"Ejek Naruto.

'Twich'

"Apa kau bilang apa tadi Naru-Chan hm"Ujar Tsunade dengan tersenyum halus tapi tidak untuk Naruto melihat senyuman Tsunade berarti sang iblis bangkit.

"Ti-Tidak a-apa kok Ba-chan mungkin Ba-chan salah dengar ha ha ha ha"Ujar Naruto dengan gagap di akhiri tawa canggung. Tsunade pun menghela nafas. "Oh ya ini tetangga kalian namanya Namikaze Naruto"Ujar Tsunade.

"Ah ya perkenalkan Naruto Namikaze Naruto panggil saja Naruto"Memperkenalkan diri sembari menjabat tangannya dan di balas anggukkan.

"Jadi silahkan masuk dan ruangan setiap apaterment ini kedap suara jadi jika kalian akan melakukan berhubungan jadi tenang saja tak akan menganggu tetangga lain"Instruksi tambah Goda Tsunade. Kirito digoda memalingkan wajahnya dan menggarukkan tenguknya yang tak gatal. Lain dengan Asuna hanya tersenyum getir dan pandangannya sangat sulit diartikan karena melihat tatapan datar dari Naruto.

Suasana canggung itulah yang terjadi dalam ruangan itu, Kirito mencoba mengalihkan pembeciraan. "Ano Naruto-San bisa bantu aku untuk mengangkut barang-barang yang ada di mobil"Pinta Kirito.

"Hah baiklah, seharusnya hari ini hari waktu bersantai kanapa harus menjadi kuli"keluh Naruto semua orang didalam ruangan hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ba-chan setelah ini bayaran bulanan menjadi lunas karena aku menjadi Kuli Apaterment".

"Tetap bayar, tapi hanya setengah saja"Naruto awal cemberut tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Tsunade menjadi tersenyum summringah. "Benarkah"Dibalas anggukkan. "Ayo Kirito"mendahului Kirito dan Kirito pun mengekori Naruto. lain dengan Tsunade hanyaterkekeh pelan Lin dengan hanya tersenyum hambar dan melihat punggung lebar Naruto sampai menghilang dari pandanganya. 'Naru-Kun'Batinnya

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Kirito Asuna mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tsunade, "Ano Tsunade-San"Panggil Asuna. Tsunade mengalihkan pandanganya keaah Asuna.

"Ada apa?".

"Hm...E-Etto...Apa Namikaze-San sudah_"Tanya Asuna dengan gugup dan tak melanjutkan perkataanya.

"_Menikah"Sambung Tsunade dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Asuna.

"Memang ada apa kau tertarik"Goda hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda mengelak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jalan pikirnya"Ujar Tsunade. Asuna mendengar itu hanya menyeritkan dahinya tanda kebingungan. "Tapi dia mengatakan sedang menunggu!"Lanjutnya.

"Menunggu?".

"Ya Menunggu..Entah siapa yang dia tunggu dia tak memberitahukan siapa yang dia tunggu"Jelas Tsunade. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pulang dulu aku harap kalian betah disini"Lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi.

"Hm..Arigatou_Gozimasu Tsunade_San"Ujar Asuna dan dibalas anggukkan kepala dan senyuman .

Setelah Tsunade pergi Asuna hanya berdiri dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, tanpa sadar setetes air jatu di kedua kelopak matanya, dan Asuna langsung mengelapnya dengan kasar. 'Naru'.Batin sedih.

Berberapa menit Naruto telah selesai membantu Kirito dibarengi candaan dari Naruto, dan Naruto telah mengetahui Kirito bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha-Corp yang di kelola oleh sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke, "Aku tak menyangka kau bekerja dengan Teme"Ujar Naruto yang kini Naruto dan Kirito duduk di ruang tamu karena kelelahan. Asuna menghampiri Naruto dan Kirito embari membawa dua gelas yang di isi minuman dan di taruh di meja. "Arigatou"Lanjutnya Dibalas anggukkan oleh Asuna serta muka masam. Lain dengan Kirito yang menyerit keningnya.

"Teme?"Tanya Kirito.

"Oh Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke".

"Jadi kau sahabat dengan Uchiha-Sama?"Tanya Kirito yang telah mengatasi terkejuttanya, dan dibalas anggukkan Naruto.

"Ya dulu aku dan Sasuke teman SMA Tokyo High School tapi setelah tamat sekolah kami berpisah, tapi kami selalu kontak". Kirito hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda paham dengan penjelassan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya kalian juga perlu membereskan barang-barang yang kalian bawa"Ujar Naruto sembari berdiri.

"Sudah mau pergi Naruto-San".

"Ya dan satu hal panggil Naruto saja biar lebih akrab"Dibalas senyuman dari Kirito.

SKIP..

Dua minggu telah berlalu hubungan Naruto dan Kirito sangat baik tapi Naruto dan Asuna hubungganya tak membaik entah kenapa sepertinya mereka berdua membatasi jarak. Kini Pagi telah tiba Naruto akan menyiapkan sarapan tapi ada suatu masaalah. "Aduh kenapa harus rusak jadi gak bisa masak air untuk membuat Ramen cup"Ujar Naruo sembari mengacak rambut jabriknya. "Apa aku minta air panas di sebelah ya, tapi... Ah masa bodoh yang penting bisa makan Ramen"Lanjutnya tap dengan nada pasrah. dan setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan kearah pintu dan setelah sampai ia membuka pintunya dan meranjak keluar.

Setelah Naruto keluar dari Apatermentnya pandangan yang ia selama dua minggu ini hindari, Naruto memandang yang ada di depanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Aku berangkat dulu ya Asuna"Ujar sebuah suara seperti laki-laki pada sosok perempuan yang ada di hadapanua.

"Hm hati-hati di jalan ini barang mu"Ujar Asuna sembari menyerahkan sebuah tas pada sosok di hadapanya.

"Ya Ja"Ujar Kirito sembari melangkah pergi tapi ia urungkan karena melihat Naruto di hadapanya dan Asuna juga melihat Naruto tapi dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganya. "Oh Naruto ada apa?"Lanjutnya dengan bertanya.

"Oh tidak apa kok hanya aku ingin meminta air panas untuk merebus Ramen Cup"Jawab Naruto sembari menunjukkan Ramen Cup yang ia pegang.

"Oh begitu ya, hm kalau kau mau makan Ramen yang ada di rumah, ya kan Asuna"Ujar Kirito.

"Ah! Y-Ya mumpung masih ada Ramennya sayang kalau di buang".

"Apa boleh".

"Tentu".

"Baiklah". Kiirito mendengar jawaban dari Naruto langsung tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ja ne Asuna Naruto".

"Hm hati-hati di jalan Kirito/kun"Ujar Naruto dan Asuna.

"Mari Naruto-San"Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengekori Asuna, Naruto hanya diam dan melihat punggung Asuna.

Setelah masuk kedalam Apaterment kini Naruto duduk di meja makan dan menunggu Asuna untuk menyiapkan Ramenya. setelah beberapa menit Asuna telah selesai menyiapkan Ramenya dan menyerahkan pada Naruto dan duduk di hadapan Naruto, Asuna hanya memandang wajah Naruto dengan Sayu. "Silahkan di makan".

"Hn"Asuna meringis dengan balasan dari naruto yang amat dingin daan meremas roknya deengan kuat kuatnya.

Naruto mencoba memakan Ramen buatan Asuna 'Slrup'.'Slrup'. Naruto memasukkan mi Ramen ke dalam mulutnya dengan perlahan tapi setelah menelany semua mi yang ia ambil dengan sumpit entah kenapa ia merasa sangat merindukan rasa Ramen yang ia makan ini, setelah itu Naruto entah kenapa menjadi tak terkontrol dan langsung memakan Ramen yang ada di hadapanya dengan lahapnya, Asuna melihat itu tan di sadarinya ia mengulum senyum.

'Glek'.

'Glek'.

Naruto telah menghabiskan Ramenya serta kuahnya. Dan Naruto tanpa sadari ia mengucapkan kata yang sangat tabu bagi dirinya. "Okkawari Hime"Seru Naruto Sembari menyerahkan mangkkuk kosong yang di isi ramen pada sosok yang ada di hadapanya. dan Asuna tanpa sadari tangaanya bergerak sendiri dan menyambut mangkuk yang ada di hadapanya itu tapi ia sadar dan menggantungkan tanganya di udara dan menarik tanganya kembali Naruto pun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terima kasih atas makananya"Ujar Naruto dan sembari berdiri dan melangkah pergi dan meniggalkan Asuna yang menundukkan kepala dan menangis. Dan Asuna meranjak berdir dan berlari mengejar Naruto, Naruto kini berada di ambang pintu tanganya akan mencampai Knop pintu tapi ia urungkan karena ada yang menarik kerah bajunya "Gomen"Ujar Asuna yang masih menunduk dan ucapan itu membuat Naruto berhenti dan menurunkan lenganya. "Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku"Lanjutnya. Naruto diam tak menjawab.

"Hiks Gomen Hiks aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ka-san Hiks! Hiks!"Asuna mulai menjelaskan, Naruto hanya diam Hati Naruto meringis mendengar isakkan Asuna Dulu aku takut Ka-san pergi meninggalkan ku, ja-jadi Hiks! Ak-aku, a-aku mo-mohon maafkan aku Hiks! Naruto-Kun"Lanjutnya sembari membalikkan tubuh tegap Naruto dan mennyambar bibir Naruto dengan kasar, tangis Asuna semakin deras karena Naruto tak membalas ciumanya, tangan Asuna meranjak ke tenguk leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciumanya dan ia merasa senang karena brhasil memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

Tapi Naruto tak kunjung membalas ciumanya dan tangis Asuna semakin deras, Asuna mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Naruto. "Ma-maaf kan aku"Pinta Asuna sembari menyambar bibir Naruto kembali tapi lebih ganas dari yang tadi sembari berguman 'Maaf kan aku'.

Naruto melihat mata Asuna yang penuh dengan genangan air merasa bersalah dan membenci dirinya sendiri karena ia membuat Asuna menangis seperti ini, dulu ia berjanji tidak membuat Asuna menangis tapi sekarang apa yang ia buat membuat Asuna menangis seperti ini.

Asuna sedari tadi berusaha menunggu balasan dari Naruto tapi tidak mendapatkannya dan Asuna memberhentikan aktifitasnya dan itu membuat Naruto menyeritkan dahinya. 'apa dia sudah menyerah'. Asuna mengangkat wajahnya. "Maaf kan aku Naruto-San sudah membuang wak-"Ujar Asuna tapi terhenti dan membelakkan matanya karena Naruto menyambar bibirnya dan itu membuat Asuna tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Naruto.

"Mpfh!"Desah Asuna smbari mengalungkan kedua tanganya ke leher Naruto dan Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan ya ke pinggang Asuna dan merapatkan dirinya pada Asuna, dan itu menmbuat asuna semakin tersenyum. "Mpfh!"Desah Asuna saat tangan Naruto memasuk kedalam kerah baju Asuna dan meremas Oppai Asuna.

Naruto mnyudahi ciuman panasnya dan menempelkannya ke tenguk leher Asuna. "Emph! Naruhh! Terrushhh!"Erang Asuna.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman karena meninggalkan ku selama 13 tahun terakhir Hime"Bisik Naruto sembari tangankanannya masuk kedalam rok Asuna dan mengelus Vaginanya.

"Akhhhh! Ya hukum Akhh! Beri aku Hukuman! Akkhhh! Cepat Naruuhh!"Erang Asuna. Naruto menyeriangi mesum saat mendengar jawaban Asna. Dan Naruto menarik tubuh Asuna untuk menghadap ke dinding lalu ia membuat Asuna membungkuk, dan Naruto mengangkat rok Asuna, Asuna melihat itu hanya memerah. Naruto menurunkan CD Acuna dan menempelkan wajahnya ke Vagina Asuna dan menjilatinya.

"Akhhh! Mppfhhh! Naruuukhhhh!"Erang Asuna dengan kaki bergetar.

Sekian menit Asuna merasakan ada yang mau keluar. "Akhhhh! Naruukh Akukkhhhh! Akan! AAAaaakkhhhhH!"Erang hebat Asuna yang telah mencapai Klimaks, Naruto dengan lahap menelan Seperma yang di keluarkan oleh Asuna. Naruto berdiri dan melihat Asuna yang mengatur nafasnya. Naruto dengan sigap melepaskan celana serta boksernya dan bajunya dan kini Naruto telanjang bulat.

Naruto merapatkan tubuh Asuna dan penis Naruto menempelkan ke dinding Vagina Asuna. "Saatnya hukuman yang sebenarnya Hime"Ujar Naruto.

"Egh! Cepphat Narukkhh! Berikhh! Akhu! Hukuman Jangan menggoda ku"Pinta Asuna disertai Erangang. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

'Blesh'.

"Akhhhh"Erang Asuna saat Penis Naruto memasukki lubang Vaginanya.

"Ugh! Kau masih Sempit seperti dulu Hime"Erang Naruto sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya maju untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Akh! Ya Karena Akhhh! Kirito jarang menyentuh ku Akh! Lebih cephhat! Narukh".

"Heh jadi dia sudah menyentuhmu maka aku akan menambahkan porsi hukumannya"Naruto kini menggerakkan pinggulnya secara maju mundur serta meremas kedua Payudara Asuna.

"Akhh! Di tambah kan Akkkhhh!".

"Ada apa tak suka kah".

"Tidak, Akhhhhh! Akukhh suka Setiap hukuman yang kau berikhhh! Lebikhhh! Cepphhhkhhaaat! Naruukhhh".

"Heeh Kau ternyata tak berubah Asuna dari dulu"Naruto menarik penisnya dan keluar dan itu membuat Asuna kesal karena telah merasa kenikmatan jadi tak merasakannya lagi.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Asuna sembari mengatur nafasnya.  
"Sabar sayang kita ganti posisi"Jawab Naruto sembari menarik tubuh Asuna. "Lepas bajumu dulu baru kita lanjutkan"Lanjutnya. Asuna mendengar itu langsung melepaskan bajunya dengan cepat dan membuang dengan sembarang. Dan Naruto merapatkan jaraknya dan mencium bibir Asuna dengan ganas dan Asuna pun juga membalas dan tak kalah ganas dari Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto melepaskan ciumanya dan mengangkat kaki kanan Asuna dan Asuna

mengalungkan kedua tanganya ke leher Naruto. "Kita pindah saja kekamar"Ujar Naruto dan di balas anggukkan Asuna, Naruto kembali melancarkan ciuman dan mengangkat tubuh Asuna tanpa melepaskan ciumanya. Asuna mengalungkan kaki kirinya dan mengalungkan ke pinggung Naruto untuk mempermudah Naruto untuk menggendong tubuhnya.

Setelah sampainya di kamar Naruto menjatuhkan tubuh asuna dengan Kasar tentu masih dalam keadaan bercumbu.

"Empfhh"Desah Asuna. Naruto melepaskan pangutanya dan beraalih ke payudara kanan dan melahap habis Payudaranya. "Aakhhhh! Teruskhh! Narutokhhh!". Tangan Kiri Naruto mengelus dinding Vagina Asuna setelah puas melakukan aksinya Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Asuna.

"Kita mulai Hime".

"Y-Ya Narukhh! Cepphath"Pinta Asuna sertai Desahanya.

'Blesh'.

"Ugh"Erang Naruto sembari memasukki penisnya.

"Akh"Erang Asuna.

Naruto mengecup bibir Asuna dan Asuna mengalungkan kedua tanganya ke tenguk Naruto, Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya 'Maju'. 'Mundur. berulang kali.

"Lebikhh! Cephhathh Naruukhhh"Pinta Asuna disertai menyilang kedua kakinya di pinggul Naruto, tentu membuat Naruto tersenyum dan mngabulkan permintaan Asuna.

Sepuluh menit mereka berdua masih melakukan bercinta akhhirnya Asuna akan mencapai puncak.

"Naruukh! Akhu akhan".

"Jangan di tahan keluarkan saja Ugh! Semakin sempitkhh".

"Naarruuuukhhhhhh!"Erang Asuna yang mencapai Klimaks.

Naruto yang sudah lelah melakukan posisi yang saama, Nauto langsung mengangkat tubuh Asuna secara berguling dan kini Naruto yang berada dibawah. Sembari melihat Asuna yang mengatur nafas.

"Sekarang kau yang bergerak". dibalas angukkan Asuna yang masih terengah engah Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Asuna.

Beberama menit nafas Asuna telah stabil dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan semakin lama gerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat sampai kedua payudaranya bergerak naik turun, Naruto melihat itu langsung kedua tanganya meremasnya dan kedua jari telunjuknya memainkan putingnya.

"Akhh! Sungguhkhh! Nikmatkh! Akhu Sangatkhh merindukhhan! Rasa Nikkhhhmmaat ini! Akkhhh!".

"Dasar"Ujar Naruto sembari memindahkan kedua tanganya ke pinggul Asuna untuk membantu Asuna bergerak. Ucapan Naruto membuat Asuna tersenyum dan menurunkan kepalanya menyambar bibir Naruto dengan Ganasnya tentu Naruto mersepon lidah Asuna yang telah masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Tiga puluh menit mereka melakukan aksi mereka akhirnya keduanya sampai batasnya.

"Naruthoo Akhuuu! akhhhan! keluar lagi".

"Ya Kali ini Ugh kita keluar bersama"Ujar Naruto sembari memegang kedua pundak Asuna untuk beralih Naruto yang berada diatas.

"Naruukkkhhh! Kelluaarkan di dalamfhhh!".

"Baiklah tapi bagaima dengan_"Ucapan Naruto tak selesai karena di potong oleh Asuna.

"Masa Bodoh..Keluarkhhhaaaan! Di Dalaammkjhhhh! Akkhhhhh"Potong Asuna sertai Erangan.

"Baiklah terserah"UJar Naruto disertai senyuman dengan ucapan Asuna sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Ugkh Sial Akhuuu! Keluuaar Hime".

"Ya Keluarkan Sajjhaaah".

"Akhhhhhhh"Erang keduanya

'Croot'.

'Croot'.

Naruto mengularkan cairan Sperma nya dan Asuna merasakan rasa hangatnya Sperma Naruto. Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tenguk Asuna. Asuna hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

TBC.

A/N : Tunggu Sequelnya untuk One Shot selanjutnya yang tak lama lagi. Ja-Ne. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 :

"Ahk! Ahkh! Naarukhh!"Suara desahan perempuan menggema di sebuah ruangan dan menyembut nama pria yang berada di atasnya.

"lebihkhhh! Cphaaathh! Shhh"Pintanya.

"Baiklah Asuna-Chan. Shhh! kau sangat nikmat Asuna"Jawab Pria yang berada di atas sang perempuan bernama Naruto yang menjadi kekasihnya.

Permainan mereka berdua pun mencapai batas dan Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya sekali sembari menumpahkan Spermanya kedalam kemaluan kekasihnya.  
dan Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya di samping tubuh kekasihnya "Oyasumi Asuna-Chan dan terlelap dalam mimpinya. Asuna tak menjawab hanya memejamkan matanya.

Setelah dua puluh menit Asuna membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Naruto dengan tatapan sendu lalu ia bangun dari tidurnya dengan perlahan takut membangunkan Naruto yang masih tergulat dalam mimpinya.

Asuna memungut pakaianya yang berserakkan di mana-mana dan memakainya, setelah memakai pakaian Asuna berjalan kearah pintu kamar sesekali ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah damai Naruto. Tanpa sadari ia meneteskan airmata dan menghapusnya dengan kasar. 'Gomen Naru'Batinya. Dengan itu Asuna melangkah pergi dari Apaterment kekasihnya tak lupa meninggalkan sepucuk surat.

pagi yang cerah untutk beraktifitas. "Ugh! Sudah pagi ya"Ujar Naruto yang telah bangu dari tidurnya sembari menepuk kasur di bagian sebelahnya. sekali lagi Naruto menepuk kasur di bagian sebelahmya sembari menoleh dan ternyata kosong yang di cari-cari sudah tidak ada, dan dengan cepat Naruto bangun. "Asuna"Panggilnya. tak ada respons. Dan Naruto turun dari ranjangnya lalu memakai pakaiannya. "Baju Asuna tidak ada?...Asuna"Seru Naruto.

Naruto menatap sekeliling kamar dan tertuju di meja ada secarik kertas tak ambil pusing Naruto berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil secarik kertas ternyata surat. "Kenapa dia meninggalkan surat?"Tanyanya. Lalu Naruto pun membaca surat yang ia pegang.

To : Naruto.

'Naruto-kun jika kau membaca surat ini berarti aku sudah tidak ada karena aku sudah pergi, dan maaf aku mengatakan ini tentang hubungan kita, kita akhiri sampai disini',

'Dan kau tak perllu mencari ku karena aku sudah pergi jauh, dan kuharap kau mencari penggantiku yang lebih baik dariku'

Satu lagi terima kasih atas satu tahun terakhir

TTD. Yui Asuna.

Setelah Naruto meremas kertas tak berdosa sampai kusut dan melemparnya ke kotak sampah dan Naruto mengambil ponsel dan mengetik nomor Asuna untuk menghubungi Asuna dan apa yang terjadi, Asuna tak menjawab dan hanya suara Operator yang Naruto dengar, Naruto berkali-kali menghubungi Asuna tapi tak ada kemajuan, Naruto telah frrustasi dan Naruto melempar ponsel yang ia gengam ke dinding dengan cukup keras.

'Brak'.

Ponselnya pun terbelah menjadi dua dan kaca Lcd pecah, Naruto hanya mondar mandir karena frustasi. "Sial"Teriaknya.

Naruto Love Story.

By : Monkey D. Abrar

Rate : M 17+

Genre : Romance,Drama

Pairiing : Naruto x Harem.

Warning : Typo,17+, NTR/MILF/Three SomeOne Shot /Two Shot,Semi Covers.

Summary : Hanya kumpulan cerita Love Story Naruto pada beberapa heroine-Heroine Anime.

Cast :

Naruto : 29 Th.

Kirito : 29 Th.

Asuna : 26 Th.

Chapter 2 :

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Asuna hubungan Naruto dan Asuna semakin mesra tentu tanpa sepengatuhan Kirito, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kirito stetiap malam Asuna pergi menemui Naruto untuk bermesraan dan melakukan hubungan intim. Seperti halnya malam ini.

Apaterment Kirito.

"Ne Kirito-kun"Panggil Asuna.

"Apa"Jawab panggilan dari Asuna sembari mengerjakan tugas kantornya.

"Ano. Etto."Ujar Asuna dengan gugup, dan itu membuat pandangan Kirito mengalihkan pandanganya dari tugas-tugasnya ke arah Asuna dan menunggu penjelasan Asuna.  
"Etto! Naruto-San menawariku pekerjaan sebagai Koki di Restaurantnya"Jelas Asuna.

Restaurant ya Naruto memiliki Restaurant sendiri dan Restaurantnya cukup terkenal dan Naruto telah buka cabang setiap Kota, Ame,Kumo, Kiri,dan Konoha sebagai pusatnya sebenarnya Naruto diminta Tousanya untuk mengola perusahaan Namikaze corp di Tokyo tapi Naruto menolak dan Naruto hanya meminta modal untuk membuat usaha sendiri tentu di respons positif oleh kedua orangtuanya, dengan satu syarat jika usaha Naruto jangka dua tahun tidak berhasil maka Naruto mengola perusahaan keluarganya tentu Naruto menerima syarat yang di ajukkan oleh Tousannya, lalu Naruto mengusulkan kakaknya Namikaze Kurama untuk memimpin perusahaan keluarganya untuk dua tahun kedepan.

Setelah dua tahun Usaha Restaurant dengan label Ichiraku Naruto berhasil dan memenuhi syarat di ajukkan oleh Tousandnya.

Oke kembali ke cerita.

"Hm...jadi?"Tanya Kirito.

"Mou.. aku meminta persetujuanmu boleh ya lagian aku kesepian di rumah terus"Keluh Asuna padahal setiap Kirito berangkat kerja Naruto menyelinap ke Apaterment untuk bermesraan dengan Asuna.

"Hah baiklah pulang kerjanya sampai malam tidak".

"Hm kata Naruto-San buka Restaurantnya buka 24 Jam aku dapat bagian pagi sampai sore tapi jika mengambil Shift malam tak apa katanya"Jelas Asuna.

"Oh baiklah".

"Benarkah Arigatou"Sembari menerjang tubuh Kirito dari samping. Kirito hanya tersenyum dan menaruh kertas tugasnya ke atas meja dan menerjang tubuh Asuna.

"Kyaaa Kirito-kun"teriak asuna.

Kirito kini menindih tubuh mungil Asuna dan wajahnya akan mendekat degan wajah Asuna tapi di tahan oleh Asuna dan berkata. "Kau bilang bangun pagi kan, dan berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi karena di kantor kau memprentasi laporanmu kan"Jelas Asuna.

Kirito yang mendengar penjelasan Asuna dengan pasrah menyingkir dari tubuh Asuna dan merebahkan dirinya di samping lalu Asuna tersenyum dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit Asuna membuka matanya dan menengokkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat Kirito yang telah tertidur, Asuna dengan perlahan menyibak selimut yang menutup tubuhnya dan turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan amat pelan.

'Clek'.

Suara ssaat Asuna memutar kenop pintu dan Asuna memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Kirito tertidur dan Kirito hanya memiringkan tubuhnya, dan membuat Asuna menghela nafas dan menarik pintu dan keluar dari kamar.

Skip.

Asuna telah keluar dari apaterment lalu berjalan ke arah Apaterment Naruto dengan berlari kecil. Setelah sampai di pintu dengan cepat ia membuka pintu yang tak terkunci Naruto sengaja tak mengunci pintu karena untuk memudah Asuna untuk masuk ke Apatementnya.

Asuna telah masuk kedalam dan taklupa untuk menutup pintu dan berjalan ke kamar Naruto setelah memasuk kamar Naruto ia melihat naruto masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sakin seriusnya Naruto tak menyadari Asuna berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyuman manisnya.

'Grep'.

Naruto terlonjak kaget karena Asuna memeluk dirinya dari belakang dan kepala Asuna di taruh di pundak kiri Naruto. "Serius sekali"Ujar Asuna. Naruto tersenyum karena mengetahui siapa yang memeluk dirinya. "Apa yang kau kerjakan hm?"Lanjutnya sembari bertanya dan mengerat pelukkanya.

"Hanya daftar belanjaan keperluan Restoran"Jawab Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukkan Asuna dan menuntun Asuna utuk duduk di paha Naruto, Asuna hanya diam dan tersenyum lalu mengalungkan kedua tanganya ke tenguk Naruto. "Jadi?"Lanjutnya Asuna mengangguk.

"Kirito menyetujuinya sembari menyambar bibir Naruto dan tentu Naruto membalas ciuman Asuna dan membiarkan Asuna melakukan aksinya saat lidahnya memasuk ke rongga mulut Naruto dan bergulat dengan lidah Naruto dan membiarkan saliva banyak mengalir keluar dari mulut kedua.

"Emph"Erang Asuna smbari menekan kepala Naruto untuk mendalam ciumannya.

Tangan Naruto menyelip baju Asuna dan meremas salah satu payudaranya. "Eghh! Emphh"Erang Asuna.

Masih dalam keadaan bibir bersatu tangan kiri Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Asuna dan tangan kanannya merangkul pundak Asuna lalu Naruto menngangkat tubuh Asuna dengan bridal dan berjalan ke ranjang yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

Lalu Narruto menjatuhkan dirinya beserta Asuna ke ranjang yang masih lidah bergulat dengan ganasnya. Asuna melepaskan ciumannya dan menggulingkan tubuh Naruto untuk berganti posisinya, lalu bergerak mundur sampai ke selangkapan Naruto dengan cepat Asuna melepas ikat pinggang Naruto dan melepaskan celana Naruto dengan kasar dan melemparnya ke segala arah .

"Hoi hoi kenapa kau jadi kasar malam ini Egh"Goda Naruto. Asuna tak mengubris godaan Naruto dan dengan cepat mengulum penis Naruto.

"Emppww"Ujar Asuna saat memasukkan penis Naruto kedalam mulutnya di sertai menjilatinya.

"Ugh! kau semakin hebat Asuna Ugh"Ujar Naruto di barengi desahan dan mencoba untuk duduk. Setelah duduk Naruto mencoba melepaskan rok pendek Asuna tentu dibantu Asuna dengan tangan kananya.

Rok Asuna telah terlepas dan meninggal kan CD nya. Tak hanya itu Naruto menarik pinggul asuna secara melinggkar dan Asuna hanya menurut dan masih mengulum penis Naruto dengan lahapnya

Asuna yang kini posisi lurus ke samping dan menungging, Naruto kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menarik kembali pinggul Asuna sampai mereka dalam posisi 69.

"Ugh"Desah Naruto sembari menarik CD Asuna dan memasukkan jari tanegahnya ke dalam vagina Asuna, tentu membuat Asuna terlonjak kaget dan melepaskan penis Naruto yang tadi ia kulum.

"Akh! Narukhh"desah Asuna sembari mengocok penis Naruto deng tanganya sesekali ia mengulumnya.

Setelah puas dengan posisi 69 Asuna bangkit dan melepaskan CD nya dan berbalik ke hadap Naruto yang masih tiduran. "Cepat selesaikan sebelum dia sadar kalau kau tidak ada"Ujar Naruto Asuna hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mencoba memasukkan penis besar Naruto kedalam vaginanya.

'Blesh'.

"Akh/Ugh"Erang Asuna dan Naruto.

Asuna pun menggerakkan pingulnya naik turun dan di bantu kedua tangan Naruto.

sekian menit mereka berhubungan intim Asuna maupun Naruto mencapai klimaks dan Asuna menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Naruto. Setelah dua menit Asuna pun bangun dan turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melihatnya dan memakai pakaianya setelah Asuna memakai pakaianya ia mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mencium kilas bibir Naruto. " Oyasumi"Ujar Asuna dan dibalas senyuman dari Naruto. dan Naruto pun turun dari ranjang dan mengambil bokser lalu memakainya.

Asuna berjalan keluar dan di ikutti Naruto dari belakang. setelah sampai pintu depan Asuna kembali menyerang bibir Naruto kali ini Naruto membalas ciuman dan terjadi gulattan lidah sesekali Naruto meremas bokong Asuna dan membuat suara erangan lembut dari Asuna.

SKIP

Pagi yang cerah Kirito dan Asuna kini berada d luar Apaterment, Kirito kini telah siap untuk berangkat kerja. "Aku berangkat dulu"Ujar Kirito dan dibalas anggukkan dari Asuna.

"Ya hati-hati dijalan"Ujar Asuna. Dengan itu Kirito berjalan pergi lain dengan Asuna kembali masuk kedalam Apaterment untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah Waktu menunjukkan 09 :00, Asuna keluar dari Apaterment dan berjalan ke arah Apaterment Kekasih lamanya.

'Ting' 'Ting'.

bunyi bel yang di tekan oleh Asuna, dan membuat Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ya tunggu sebentar"Ujar Naruto. setelah sampai di pintu Naruto membukanya lalu ia terpaku sosok wanita cantik berambut pirang yang ada di hadapanya.

Asuna menjadi gelagapan saat melihat mata Naruto. "Ada apa Naru- kyaaa! Mpph"Ujar Asuna disertai jerittan dan shock karena Naruto menarik tubuhnya untuk masuk ke dalam Apaterment Naruto. dan Naruto melancarkan ciuman dan Asuna memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman dari Naruto dibarengi Naruto mendorong tubuh mungil Asuna dan membuatnya ter hantam ke dinding.

"Emph"Erang Asuna saat Naruto meremas pelan payudara kananya. kedua tangan Asuna menekan kepala kuning Naruto. "Mphhh".

Naruto melepaskan ciumanya untuk mengisi pasokkan udara. lalu menjilat Salva yang ada di pinggiran dagu Asuna. "Kau sangat cantik hari ini"Goda Naruto sembaru mengelus raum Asuna. Asuna hanya bersemu merah.

"Rapikan baju mu lalu kita berangkat"Ujar Naruto dibalas anggukkan Asuna.

SKIP

Naruto serta Asuna telah sampai ke Restorant Ichiraku. tentu di sambut baik oleh para pegawai. Dan kini semua pegawai telah berkumpul sesuai perintah Naruto. "Baiklah semuanya kita punya koki baru untuk menggantikan Ayame-San yang libur 9 bulan kedepan karena pasca kehamilanya"Ujar Naruto.

"Perkenalkan Yui Asuna mohon bantuanya semuanya"Asuna memperkenalkan dirinya

"Mohon bantuanya Yui-San"Seru para pegawai.

Tiga minggu Asuna bekerja di restoran ichiraku sebagai koki dan Asuna telah terkenal karena masakan ramenya telah menjadi faforit para langganan langganan ichiraku. Waktu menunjukkan telah menjelang malam dan para pegawai bersiap untuk pulang.

Ruang ganti.

Para karyawan wanita akan berganti pakaian dan membecirakan sesuatu. "Ne Asuna-Chan"Panggil teman kerja berambut pirang panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda.

"Apa Ino-Chan"Sahut Asuna sembari melepas pakaian kerja.

"Hm apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto-Sama"Tanya Ino.

"Benar-Benar apa hubungan kalian"Imbun teman kerja yang berada di samping Asuna yang berambut merah panjang.

"A-aku tak ada hubungan apapun kok Ino-Chan Tayuya-San"Jawab Asuna dengan gelagapan.

"Bohong hari hari ini kalian terlihat bermesraan"Goda Ino.

"Iya dan setiap jam istirahat kau selalu membawa semangkuk ramen di ruang kerjanya"Sahut Tayuya.

"Jawab dengan jujur"tegas Ino dibalas anggukkan Tayya serta para teman kerjanya. Ino Sweatdrop kekompakkan yang menjadi teman kerjanya itu dan Asuna menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dulu saat SMa aku dan Naruto-Kun berpacaran"Jawab sendu Asuna.

"Eh kalau sekarang"Ujar Shock Ino.

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang"Jawab Asuna.

"Yaaah"Keluh Semua orang dengan kecewa.

Asuna kini berada di luar Restoran dan disana sudah ada Naruto yang menunggunya. "Lama sekali"Ujar Naruto. Asuno hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"hehehe..Gomen aku berbicara sebentar dengan yang lain". Naruto hanya berohria.

"Ayo pulang"Ajak Naruto dan dibalas anggukkan Asuna. Dan Naruto maupun Asuna masuk kedalam mobil. Naruto pun menstarter mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya ke arah Apaterment.

SKIP.

Stelah beberapa menit Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto dan Asuna pun sampai ketujuan dan Naruto maupun Asuna turun dari mobil dan melangkah ke arah gedung untuk ke kamarnya setelah sampai di depan pintu Apaterment Asuna menyogroh tas bawaanya untuk mengambil kunci rumah dan tentu ditemani oleh naruto yang bersandar didinding di dekat pintu. "Bagaimana tadi?"Tanya Naruto.

"Cukup menyenangkan walaupun cukup melelahkann"Jawab Asuna sembari membuka pintu Apaterment.

"Baguslah"Ujar Naruto sembari menaarik lengan Asuna untuk mendekat dan menyambar ranum bibir Asuna tentu Asuna membalasnya dan terjadi pegulatan lidah.

"Emph"Desah Asuna.

Naruto yang menikmati rasa manis bibir Asuna pun terhenti karena suara dering Handphone dan rasa kesal Naruto bertambah karena Asuna melepas pangutan bibir mereka. Asuna tersenyum karena melihat Naruto merasa kesal. "Kau tak pernah puas Naru"Goda Asuna Naruto hanya mendengus karena godaan Asuna. Asuna mengogroh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya ternyata sebuah panggilan dan ada sebuah nama tertera disana. "Hm Kirito-Kun tapi kenapa tidak biasanya"Ujar Asuna dan menjawab panggilan dari Kirito. "Moshi moshi Kirito-Kun ada apa?"Ujar Asuna. Tentu Naruto merasa kesal siapa yang menggangu kebersamaannya dengan Asuna.

Dengan sigap Naruto memutar tubuh Asuna untuk membelakangi Naruto, Tentu membuat Asuna menjerit karena kaget atas aksi Naruto.

"Tidak apa kok hanya terkejut ada kucing".

Naruto menyibak helai rambut pirang Asuna yang menutup leher Asuna. Lalu Naruto mencium tenguk Asuna sekali menjitatinya. dan itu membuat Asuna mendesah tapi ia tahan karena ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya.

"Tidak apa kok hanya kelelahan"Ujar Asuna sembari melangkah untuk masuk kedalam Apaterment karena ia didorong oleh masuk Naruto membisik pelan pada telinga Asuna.

"Tutup pintunya dan kunci"Perintah Naruto dan Asuna hanya menurut dan menahan desahan dengan menutuo mulutnya agar tak terdengar oleh Kirito.

"Ya ini aku sudah pulang dan aku baru sampai dirumah"Ujar Asuna sembari terkejut kerena Naruto membungkukkan badanya. Asuna menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Naruto dan menggelengkan kepala sembari menahan tangan Naruto yang mencoba menarik rok hitamnya ke atas . Naruto hanya menyeriangi dan menyibak tangan mungil Asuna. Dan Naruto menempelkan wajahnya ke bokong yang tertutup dengan CD dan Asuna mencoba mendorong kepala Naruto.

"Akh! Hmpph"Desah Asuna Tangan Asun mencoba mendorong kepala dengan cepat menutup mulutnya untuk meredahkan suara desahanya.

"Bukan apa apa kok Kirito-kun"Ujar Asuna dan Asuna terbelak karena Naruto melepaskan CDnya dan menggosokkan selangkapany yang masih tetrtutup dengan celana panjangny. Asuna menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin saja nanti aku akan minum obat"Ujar Asuna sembari menggelengkan kepala tanda 'tidak sekarang aku masih berbicara dengan Kirito aku mohon'. Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan dengan cepat melepaskan celaananya dan itu membuat Asuna menggelengkan kepala frustasi.

Naruto tersenyum seriangi mesum dan melihat Asuna menggelengkan kepala sembari menjawab lawan bicara di telepon yang ia genggam entah apa yang mereka bicarakan ia hanya ingin menikmati aksi brutalnya ini.

"Akh! Mmpphh"Erang Asuna walaupun ia menutupkan mulutnya saat Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Vagina Asuna dan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan dengan pasti menimbulkan desahan dari Asuna.

"Lie tak usah selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Mphhh"Ujar Asuna dan menahan desahan lalu Asuna terlonjak kaget karena pergerakkan pinggul Naruto semakin cepat dan tak hanya itu jari Naruto masuk kedalam lubang anusnya. Asuna hanya pasrah dengan aksi brutal kekasih gelapnya ini.

"Apa masih. Mphhhh! banyak! Pekerjaanmppph nya".

"Wakata! Mppphhhh! Ja-ne"Ujar Asuna sembari memutuskan hubungan teleponya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dan memasang Deathglear. Naruto hany tersenyum miring dan menghiraukan tatapan mematikan untuknya dan menikmati rongga Vagina Asuna.

"Bagaiman jika keta- Akhhh!"Seru Asuna di sertai desahan.

"Sudahlah nikmati saja Ugh"Ujar Naruto sertai desahan.

"Akhhh! Narukhhhh Akhuuu".

"Keluar kan saja Ugh semakin sempit"Ujar Naruto sembari menaikkan tenpo pergerakkan pinggulnya.

"Akhhhhh"Erang Asuna disertai mengeluarkan cairan.

Naruto melepaskan bajunya dan melepaskan pakaian Asuna lalu dilemparnya ke sembarang arah dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina asuna. Asuna yang masih tersengal karena memerlukan pasokkan udara

"Jadi Kirito bicara apa?"Tanya Naruto sembari menarik tubuh asuna untuk berdiri dan melerpaskan rok hitamnya Asuna hanya diam dan mengangkat kaki untuk mempermudah Naruto melepas roknya.

"Kirito-Kun katanya akan lembur malam ini"Jawab Asuna dan jawaban Asuna pergerakkan Naruto terhenti dan membut Asuna menyeritkan dahinya. Naruto pun tersenyum dan melempar rok Asuna dan mengangakt bridal tubuh Asuna.

"Kyyyaaaa Naruuuu"Teriak Asuna.

"Jadi malam ini kita bebas". Ujar Naruto Asuna pun tersenyup dengan ucapan Naruto Asuna juga menginginkan waktu bersama di restorant hanya waktu istirahat saja bisa bersama. setelah sampai kamar Naruto melempar tubuh Asuna ke atas kasur.

"Kyaaaa"Jerit Asuna saat tubuhnya melayang di udara.

'Bruk'

Tubuh Asuna pun mendarat dengan selamat. Dan Naruto ikut menaikki ranjang dan menindih tubuh mungiil asuna. tentu asuna mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menyingkir. "Kau harus menerima hukuman dariku karena kau membuatku mati kejantungan. dengan senyuman manis tapi tdak untuk Naruto.

'Glek'

Naruto susah payah menelan ludahnya. "Etto aku bisa jelaskan Ugh"Ujar Gugup Naruto dibarengi umpatan karena tangan Asuna mengocok penis Naruto dan menjilatinya. Asuna pun mengulum penis Naruto.

beberapa menit Asuna mengulum dengan ganas nya. "Asunnahhh! Lebih akhuuu keluarhh!"Erang Naruto yang akan mencapai klimaks. Asuna pun mempercepat pergerakkan naik turun kepalanya.

"Akkhhhh! Asunakhhh"Naruto mengeluarkan cairan spermanya dan Asuna pun menelanya dengan sekali teguk.

Asuna merangkak mendekatkan ke wajah Naruto dan menyambar ciuaman dan Naruto membalasnya dan terjadi pegualtan panas antara lidah mereka berdua.

Asuna melepas ciuamanya lalu mengangkat tubuhnnya danmencoba memasukkan penis Naruto yang masih mengeras kedalam vaginanya.

"'Blesh'.

Asuna pun menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Akhhhh! Narukkhhh penismu Selalukh! Nikkmathhhh! Akhhhh"desah Asuna.

"Asuna-Chan"Panggil Naaruto.

"Ya"Sahut Asuna yang masih merasakan kenikmatan "Ugkhhh"Lanjutnya dengan erangan.

"Akhhh! Narukhh akuhuuu! Keluarrr! Laghiiii"Erang Asuna sembari mengeluarkan cairan.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Asuna dan mengeluarkan penisnya. "Tunggu disini"Ujar Naruto dan turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Asuna yang menatap bingung dan merebahkan dirinya dengan rasa gusar dan mengelus vagina basah dengan dua jarinya. "Ughhh! Narukhh"Desah Asuna aksi Asuna terhenti karena sosok Naruto datang dan Asuna menyeritkan dahinya karena Naruto membawa secarik kertas serta pulpen.

Naruto menyerahkan kertas dan pulpen pada Asuna dan Asuna menerimanya. "Apa ini?"Tanya Asuna sembari melirik Naruto yang merebahkan dirinya di samping nya.

"Baca saja kalau terima tanda tangan itu"Jawab Naruto sembari memejamkan matanya. Asuna yang masih bingung dan akhirnya ia membaca apa yang ada di kertas yang ada di pegang sterlah membaca Asuna membelakkan matanya dan menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Tapi Naru"Ujar Asuna.

"Terima atau tidak terserah kau saja tapi aku sebenarnya aku tak menyukai hubungan ini karena kita perlu sembunyi-sembunyi untuk bersama"Jelas panjang Naruto. Asuna hanya tersenyum manis dan tak ambil pusing dan menandatangi surat 'Perceraian dengan nama Kirigaya Kajuto dan Yui Asuna'. yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Naruto melihat itu pun tersenyum dan menarik lengan Asuna setelah mendekat mengecup pelan ranum bibir Asuna. "Arigatou"Ujar Naruto dibalas anggukkan oleh asuna serta senyuman.

"Kita lanjutkan"Ujar Naruto sembari mendorong tubuh Asuna dan menindihnya dan mencoba memasukkan penisnya kedalm Vagina Asuna.

Sementara di luar gedung Apaterment Senju terlihat sosok pria berambut hitam. "Untung pekerjaan selesai dan memeriksa keadaan Asuna sepertinya dia sakit"Ujarnya. sembari menaikki tangga untuk menuju ke apatermentnya dan setelah ia sampai pintu Aparerment, Ia membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan setelah masuk. "Tada-"Ucapnya terpotong karena ia melihat berbagai pakaian berserakkan di lantai. dan ia mendengar sebuah desahan.

dengan hati-hati pria berambut hitam melangkah menuju ke sumber suara dan ia semakin dekat dengan sumbersuara. "Akhhh! Lebihkhhhh! Caphhhaathhh"Pinta seorang wanita dan ia mengenali suara itu tentu membuat semakin khawatir dan berljalan cepat sesampainya kesebuah kamar ia membelakkan matanya karena ia melihat istrinya melakukan hubungan intim dengan tetangganya. Dengan panas Asuna mengalungkan tanganya ketenguk sang pria yang menjadi tetangganya itu dan tetangga pria itu mencium ranum bibir Isterinya dengan ganasnya.

'Brak"

Asuna yang mendesah kenikmatan penis dan ciuaman yang di dapat dari Naruto terhenti karena sebuah suara dan mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah pintu dan terihat suaminya berdiri mematung dengan senyuman. Naruto hanya tersenyum menyeriangi dan mempercepat pergerakkan pinggulnya.

"Okhaeri! Kirtoohhh! Kun! Tunggu. Ssssshhh! Ahhhh! Tunggu Sebentar Akhhhh Naruukkkhhh"Erang Asun dan mencoba untuk berbicara, Naruto menarik penisnya. dan mengagkat tubuh Asuna membuat Asuna menungging.

"Ah! Ah! Sebentar lagi ini akan selesai dan aku akan menyiapkan makan malam tunggu sebentar ya. Akhhhh"Pinta Asuna dan mengerang karena Naruto memasukkan penisnya kembali.

"Akhhhh! Lebiiikhhh! Narukkkhhh".

Kirito bertambah syok karena ucapan Asuna, Kirito hanya diam mematung dan melihat istirinya menikmati sentuhan dari tetangganya itu.

END

OMAKE

Setelah kejadian itu Asuna dan Kirto telah bercerai dan Setahunya Asuna dan Naruto menikah dan mempunyai satu anak laki-laki yang mrip dengan Naruto dan sifatnya mirip dengan Asuna dan di beri nama Namikaze Mizuki 


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Love Story.

By : Monkey D. Abrar

Rate : M 17+

Genre : Romance,Drama

Pairiing : Naruto x Harem.

Warning : Typo,17+, NTR/MILF/Three SomeOne Shot /Two Shot,Semi Covers.

Summary : Hanya kumpulan cerita Love Story Naruto pada beberapa heroine-Heroine Anime.

Bab 2 : Naruto

Cast :

Namikaze Naruto : 35 Th.

Hyuga Hinata : 29 Th.

Inuzuka Kiba 35 Th.

Chapter 1 : Aku ingin merasakannya sekali lagi.

Di sebuah rumah di perkuminan Konoha ada sosok wanita berambut indigo panjang yang sibuk dengan memotong sayuran untuk menyiapkan sarapan, tapi jika di perhatikan sekali lagi ia sedang melamun tak sadar jika satu jarinya teriris. Aksi lamuanya itu membuat sosok pria dengan tato segitiga di wajahnya menyeritkan dahinya lalu ia memangilnya. "Hinata-Chan"Panggilnya. tapi sosok di panggil tak merespons lalu menghampirinya dan menepukkan pundaknya.

Tentu sosok wanita berambut indigo itu bernama Hinata terlonjak kaget lalu meringis kesakitan karena jarinya teriris dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Ittai"Ringisnya sembari memegang jarinya. Sosok pria yang di sampingnya terkejut dengan cepat memegang tanganya lalu mengemut pelan. "Ada apa siih Hinata?"Tanya nya.

Hinata terlonjak kaget dan menjawab dengan gagap. "Bu-bukan apa apa kok hehehe"Jawab Hinata sembari menoleh pekerjaannya ternyata belum selesai. "Go-gomen Kiba-kun sarrapanya belum jadi"Lanjutnya dengan sesal. Sosok pria itu ternyata bernama Kiba dan Kiba mendengar ucapan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Sudahlah aku akan makan di luar, dan kau tunggu disini aku ambil perban"Ucap Kiba dan Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Umm...Gomen"Ujar sesal Hinata sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Ah sudahlah"Dengan itu Kiba melangkah pergi untuk mengambil perban

Hinata hanya diam berdiri dan melihat punggung lebar Kiba, Tangan kananya dengan perlahan bergerak ke tengah antara dua kakinya . "Ugh aku ingin merasakanya lagi"Ucap pelan Hinata takut akan Kiba mendengarnya sembari mendesah keci saat tangan kananya saat menempelkanya ke Vaginanya yang masih tertutup dengan Dres panjang berwarna ungu.

Taklama Kiba pun datang dan menuntun Hinata untuk duduk di kursi yang tak jauh darinya. Dan segera membalut jari Hinata yaang teriris. "Sebenarnya kau melamunkan apa sih?"Tanyanya.

Hinata gelagapan saat mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. "Bu-bukan apa kok"Jawaban Hinata membuat Kiba tak puas.

"Bener bukan apa apa".

Hinata mengangguk. "Benar"Ucapnya sembari mengangkat tangan kananya dan memberi tanda V disertai senyuman manisnya. Kiba hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan sembari berdiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku berangkat kerja dulu"Ujar Kiba sembari mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium ranum bibir Hinata, Hinata hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. 'Rasanya sangat beda'Batinya. Kiba pun mengangkat wajahya dan berdiri tegap dan di ikuti Hinata sembari mengambil tas lalu menyerahkanya ke kiba dan Kiba menerimanya lalu melangkah lalu Hinata mengekorinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Kiba-kun".

"Hm Ja".

"Ja"Sembari melambai kan tanganya. setelah melihat Kiba tak terlihat Hinata segera masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya setelah itu Hinata melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya tak lupa menutup pintunya. dan merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang dengan wajah murung dan memikirkan sesuatau.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi sama Hinata akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat langit langit rumahnya tapi kakinya entah kenapa tak mau diam terus bergerak denagan menempelkan kedua kakinya dan menggerakkan naik turun.

Tangan Kanan Hinata masukk kedalam rok yang ia pakai lalu menempelkanya ke Vagina yang masih terturup CD serta mengelus pelan tak lama kemudian menjadi menekan. "Akhhhh! Sssshhhh!"Desahnya sembari membayangkan sosok pria yang selalu dalam pikiranya akhir-akhir ini dengan membayangkan jika sosok pria yang menghatui pikiranya telah menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Ahkkkhh!"Desah Hinata dan Hinata mulai menikmati aksinya dan tangan kirinya meremas pelan salah satu payudaranya dan memainkan putingnya. "Akhh!"Desahnya sekali lagi sembari mengangkat pinggulnya serta memasukkan jjarinya ke dalam vaginanya.

"Ughhh! Ah bikin susah"kesal Hinata karena sulit bergerak karena rok panjangnya dan dengan cepat Hinata melepas semua bajunya dan meninggalkan bra dan cd. Lalu Hinata melanjutkan aksinya serta membayangkan sosok pria yang selalu menghantuinya di dalam pikiranya.

Aksi Hinata semakin lama semakin brutal dan selalu mengubah posisi untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman. "Ssshhhh! Hmmmpphh! Akkhhh! Kimochiii"Desah Hinata dengan membuka mulutnya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya membiarkan cairan saliva keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata semakin brutal saat ia memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam vagina dan menggerakkan dengan cepat. "Akhhh! Nikhhmaathh! Akhuuuhh! Mau Keluarhhhh! Akhhhhh"Erang Hinata disertai cairan bening keluar dari Vaginanya.

Hinata pun menjadi lemas serta mengatur nafasnya. "Aku ingin merasakanya lagi tubuhku menjadi sangat nakal setelah merasakanya"Ujar lesu Hinata. "Dan aku lupa untuk menanyakan namanya"Lanjutnya tambah murung.

Flashback.

"hah akhirnya selesai juga dan saatnya pulang"Ujar sosok wanita berambut indigo yang membawa kantung plastik yang cukup besar. "Ngomong ini sangat berat"Lanjutnya tak sadar iaberjalan dan ada sosok manusia di depanya.

'Brukh'.

"Kyaaa" Hianta pun terjatuh di tanah

"Kau tak apa nona"Ujar sosok sepertinya seorang laki laki itulah di kira Hinata. dan Hinata menengok wajah yang menahanya dan terpaku pada matanya blu sarphie. "kau tak apa nona"Lanjutnya.

Ah i-ya tak apa maafkan aku"Ujar gugup Hinata mencoba utuk berdiri dan di bantu olehnya.

"Ya tak apa lain kali kau hati hati".

"Ya maafkan aku".

"Sudahlah"Pria itu memandang belanjaan wanita di hadapanya cukup banyak. "Kau belanja cukup banyak nona"Ujarnya.

"Jangan memanggilku Nona namaku Hinata"Ujar kesal Hinata sembari melirik belanjaannya yang berserakkan "Ah belanjaanku"Lanjutnya sembari melangkah tapi. "Itai"Ringis Hinata.

Hei kau tak apa?".

"Sepertinya kakiku terkilir.

"Baiklah biar aku yang mengumpulkanya".

"Ta-tapi".

"Sudahlah lagian kaki mu terkilir kan! Memang ada acara apa sampai belanja sebanyak ini?"Tanya pria itu.

"Hm keluarga ku dan keluarga besan datang kerumah untuk makan bersama"Jawab Hinata.

Pria itu hanya berohria dan membantu Hinata.

"Ehhh! nanti merepotkanmu".

"Tak apa sekalian aku pulang kau naik kereta kan?"Ujar serta bertanya. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Turun di mana?".

"Konoha kompleks 36 no 17"

"Oke ayo".

Skip

Naruto dan Hinata telah menaiki kereta, karena waktu menunjukkan sore menjelang malam maka kereta yang di naiki Naruhina penuh karena semua orang akan pulang dari aktifitas masing-masing. Posisi Hinata menghadap ke diniding dan belanjaannya masih di bawa oleh Naruto yang berada di belakangnya .

Naruto yang berada di belakang Hinata dan tubuhnya hampi bersentuhan terutama di bagian Naruto mencoba menahan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu karena harum wangi tubuh Hinata. "Ugh hanya wangi tubuhnya sampai seginiya.

Naruto yang mencoba menahan hasratnya akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa menahanya lagi langsung menaruh belanjaan Hinata dan membekap mulut Hinata tentu Hinata mencoba melepas dekapan dari Naruto.

"Gomen Hinata aku sudah tak tahan"Ujar pria itu. mata Hinata membelak karena pria di belakanya ini meremas payudara kananya. "Hmpph! Hmmph!."Ujar Hinata sembari memberontak.

"Ssst jangan berisik jika semua tahu dan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi"Ujar pria bermata blue Sarphie. "Dan munggkin mereka akan melakukan seperti yang aku lalkukan, kau tak mau terjadi kan"Lanjutnya.

Hinata mendengar ucapan pria yang ada di belakangnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan berhenti tentu membuat pria dibelakan Hinata tersenyum. dan melepas dekapanya dan membuat Hianta membungkuk di dinding kaca kereta.

Pria bermata blue sarphie mendekatkan telinga Hinata dan membisik. "Ini hanya sebentar tahan desahan mu jika tidak ingin semua tahu "bisiknya sembari mengangkat rok panjang hinata sampai ke pinggulnya lalu menurunkan Cdnya sampa ke lutut.

Pria itu menurunkan reselitingnya dan mengeluarkan penisnya, Hinata melihat itu tubuhnya bergetar, sosok pria melihat tubuh Hinata bergetar pun mendekati telinga Hinata dan membisik seutu. "Santailah ini tak akan lama dan nikmatilah"Bisiknya.

Entah kenapa bisikan itu membuat Hinata luluh dan membuatnya lebih santai dan terlonjak karena penis pria belakangnya itu masuk kedalam vaginanya dengan cepat Hinata membekap mulutnya dengan tanganya untuk menahan teriakkannya yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Pria itu pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan tapi lama kelamaan semakin cepat.

"Mphhh! Mmphhh"Tahan desahan Hinata.

"Ugh kau sempit Hinata dan nikmat"Ujar pria itu sembari meremas kedua payudaranya, dan pergerakkanya semakin cepat.

"Hmphh"DesahHinata sembari memejamkan matanya dan dirinaya merasakan sensasi berbeda dari yang di dapat dari suaminya. Hinata membbuka matanya karena dirinya akan mencapai klimaks.

"Mphhhh! Mmmmpppphhhh"Erang Hinata dan vagina mengeluarkan cairan membuat pergerakkan sang pria smakin cepat, lalu Hinata memutar kepalanya sembari menjulurkan lidahnya . Tentu pria yang menyetubuhinya itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Hinata.

Pria itu menarik kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu . "Aku mau keluar"Bisiknya Hinata menggelengkan kepala membuat sang pria menyeritkan dahinya tapi tersenyum karena Hinata menunjuk ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengangguk dan menarik penisnya.

Hinata mencoba berdir dan membalik badanya dan langsung berjongkok dan segera mengulum penis sang pria.

"Ugh! Sshhhh"Desah sang pria .

Dan tak lama kemudia sang pria mencapai klimaks dan akhirnya sang pria mengeluarkan sperma dan sang pria mengeluarkan penisnya Hinata mencoba menelan sperma sang pria.

Naruto maupun Hinata merapikan diri setelah semua rapi sang pria terkejut karena Hinata mencium bibirnya tapi akhirnya memejamkan matannya untuk menikmati sensasi ciuaman.

Flashback Off.

Malam telah tiba Hinata masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan suaminya yang akan pulang. Hinata telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam lalu membereskan alat alat yang ia gunakan untuk memasak tapi terhenti karena telephon rumah berbunyi.

'Kring'. 'Kring.

"Hm siapa yang menelpon?"Tanyanya..

"Moshi-moshi".

"Ah Kiba-kun ada apa?".

"Eeeh! Aku tak pernah mendengarnya".

"Seharusnya bilang dari tadi".

"Moshi-Moshi! Kiba-Kun, Kiba-kun .. Mou"Ujar kesal dan mearuh gengaman telepon ke tempat posisinya dengan kasar.

'Brakk'.

"Heh semoga tidak rusak"Sesal Hinat dan mencoba mengambi kembalil teleponya dan menempelkan ke telinga dan menghela nafas lega. "Hah tidak rusak hehehe"Lanjutnya..

"Jadi harus bagaiman ini Kiba-kun dia mengajak teman kerjanya"Ujar Hinata. "Hah lebih baik aku siapkan satu mangkuk lagi lalu sake mungkin saja teman Kiba-kun minum juga"Lanjutnya.

Hinata telah selesai menyiapkan makan malam kali ini untuk tiga orang, dan Hinata melangkah ke lemari untuk melihat persediaan Sakenya dan ternyata habis. "Aduh bagaimana ini ternyata sakenya habis"Gusar Hinata.

'Ting Tong'.

Suara bel rumah bunyi. "Haduh sudah datang"Ujar Hinata panik. Dan suara bel berbunyi sekali lagi. "YA SEBENTAR"Teriak Hinata. dan mlangkah ke arah pintu depan setelah Hinata sampai di depan pintu.

'Clek'.

Hnata membuka pintu rumahnya dan Hinata terpaku sosok di hadapanya mata biru langit cerah rambut pirang.. Hinata tersadar dari lamuanya. "Domo"Sapa Hinata menunduk dan di balas oleh sosok di hadapanya, Hinata mengangkat kepala sembari senyum manisnya.

"Ah Hinata ini temanku namanya Naruto"Ujar Kiba. 'Jadi Namanya Naruto'Batin Hinata. Dan ini istriku yang manis ini Hinata"Lanjutnya dengan sombongnya.

"Cih'Decih Naruto Hinata hanya diam dan mengamati wajah Naruto.

"Makanya segera cari istri"Ejek Kiba.

"Ya ya"Ujar Naruto malas.

"Ohya Hinata jamu temanku ini aku mau kamar mandi dulu"Pinta Kiba Hinata sadar dari acara memandangi wajah Naruto dan menoleh ke arah kiba .

"Umm"Guman Hinata sembari mengangguk.

"Masuklah Naruto aku tinggal dulu"Ujar Kiba Dan di balas anggukkan oleh Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata melihat Kiba mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Hinata kembali melihat arah Naruto yang tersenyum dan Hinat pun membalas senyuman.

"Silahkan Masuk Naruto-San"Ujar Hinata. sembari mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Naruto mendengar itu hanya memberi senyuman.

"Tentu tapi-"Ujar Naruto dengan sengaja memotong ucapanya. Hinata mennyerit dahinya tand bingung. "Tapi apa? Naruto-San?"Tanyanya.

Naruto tak menghilangkan senyumannya danmulai medekat ke arah Hinata dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga HInata. 'Aku minta Jamuan sepesial'Bisiknya sembari meremas bokong Hinata.

"Ugh"Desah pelan Hinata dan menatap wajah tampan Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya dan mengangguk pelan dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

TBC...

A/N : Maaf di bagian Flashback seharusnya di cetak miring karena author posting pake HP jadi tidak bisa di edit. Tunggu Chap selanjutnya mungkin waktu malam, Dan satu lagi hari Jum'at untuk Chap 10 NLDF dengan judul, Arc Sekai Save : 5 Kerajaan 5 Raja berkumpul + 10 calon member Sekai Save + 5 Kanidat pemimpin Sekai Save dan mungkin saja Wordnya akan panjang tapi Author tidak janji lho jika Author punya ide buat alurnya maka akan cepat jadi nya jika tidak ya Reader bisa nebak sendiri, jadi Reader-Tachi tak usah berharap lebih.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Love Story.

By : Monkey D. Abrar

Rate : M 17+

Genre : Romance,Drama

Pairiing : Naruto x Harem.

Warning : Typo,17+, NTR/MILF/Three SomeOne Shot /Two Shot,Semi Covers.

Summary : Hanya kumpulan cerita Love Story Naruto pada beberapa heroine-Heroine Anime.

Bab 2 : Naruto

Cast :

Namikaze Naruto : 35 Th.

Hyuga Hinata : 29 Th.

Inuzuka Kiba 35 Th.

Chapter 2 : Akhirnya.

Kini Naruto Kiba sseta Hinata sedang acara makan malam setelah mereka makan malam, Hinata membereskan piring piring kotor yang ada di meja lain dengan Naruto Kiba mereka pindah ke ruang tamu, duduk dilantai dan di hadapanya ada meja berbentuk kotak di barengi Tv yang menyala dan merek sering kali menbgobrol obrolan kecil.

"Hinata bawa Sake "Teriak Kiba.

"Persediaan minumnya habis aku akan ke toko sebentar untuk membeli minuman yang lain"Ujar Hinata.

"Kalau begitu beli beberapa Bir serta makanan ringan"Ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah, Narut-San mau dibelikan apa?".

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Sama seperti Kiba"Ujarnya.

"Baiklah aku tinggal dulu.

"Ya".

Hinata pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba yang sedang mengobrol, Hinata berjalan di trotoar jalan seltelah beberapa menit ia sampai di Mini market tak ambil pusing Hinata pun masuk kedalam dan disambut oleh petugas kasir dan Hinata pun mencari tempat persediaan minuman dan setelah mengambil beberapa minuman ia berjalan menuju tempat kasir untuk membayarnya, Setelah selesai Hinata membayar dan melangkah keluar mini market dan melangkah pulang.

SKIP...

Hinata kini telah sa,pai di rumahnya. "Tadaima"Ujar Hinata. "Okaeri sahut dua pria dari dalam Hinata pun melangkah masuk. "Kau beli banyak sekali Hinata"Ujar Kiba. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Ya agar kalian tak berisik kalau habis"Ujar Hinata dan di hadiahi tawa dari Kiba Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Aku siapkan dulu"Lanjutnnya.

"Ya cepatlah"Ujar Kiba. Hinata pun melangkah ke arah dapur. Setelah Hinata berada di dapur, ia mengeluarka semua yang ia beli di mini market tadi lalu ia mengambil beberapa piring dan dua gelas. Lalu Hinata membuka dua kaleng Bir dan membukanya.

Setelah itu Hinata menaruh makanan yang ia beli di taruhnya ke atas piring, setelah selesai Hinata mengambil napan dan semuanya ia taruh keatas napan dan membawanya ke depan. "Semua sudah siap"Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman.

Hinata menaruh napanya di pinggiran meja dan mengambil yang di atas napanya ke meja dan satu kaleng bir yang di kasih bubuk di taruh di depan Kiba, Kiba menerimanya dan ia tuangkan ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya, Naruto juga melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan oleh Kiba.

"Sial kenapa boss kita galak sekali "Gerutu Kiba sembari meminum kaleng Bir yang ketiga.

"Ya bagaimana lagi jika kau tidak mau kena marah kau harus jadi boss dulu"Ujar Naruto dengan santainya sembari menggoyang pelan kaleng Bir yang ia pegang.

"Haha kau benar dan aku akan memarahi semua bawaaanku nanti".

"Teruslah bermimpi walaupun itu tak akan terjadi".

"Sialan kau Naruto"Ujar kesal Kiba. "Ohya bagaimana kau apa Kasanmu masih memintamu menikah.

"Masih dan meminta setiap hari".

"Hahahaha"Naruto tak mengubris tawa Kiba ya

"Hinata ambil bir lagi"Pinta Kiba.

"Sudah jangan minum lagi kau sudah mabuk"UJar Hinata.

"Sudahlah sepat ambil"Ujar Kiba. Hinata hanya mendengus pelan lalu meranjak berdiri.

"Hai hai Naruto-San apa mau nambah Birnya".

"Hm Tidak"Ujar Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepala "Ini masih ada kok"Lanjutnya.

Hinata pun melangkah dan mengambil kaleng Birr yang tersisa lalu membukanya dan Hinata membuka laci untuk mengambil sesuatu setelah apa yang ia cari ia pun mengambilnya dan menutup laci yang ia buka, dan melihat benda yang ia pegang, benda palstik yang didalamya sebuah kertas, Hinata mnendongkak kepalanya kearah ruang tamu yang disana ada Naruto dan Kiba, setelah memastikan mereka tak melihat dirinya ia segera membuka plastik dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ada didalamnya.

Lalu Hinata membuka kertas itu ternyata ada didalamnya ada sebuah bubuk dan Hinata memasukkan ke dalam kaleng Birr yang ia buka tadi setelah memasukkan bubuk Hinata menggoyangkan pelan kaleng Birr agar bubuk yang dimasukkan tadi larut dengan air yang didalam kaleng tersebut. Lalu Hinata berjalan kearah Ruang tamu.

Setelah Hinata tiba ruang tamu Hinata menyerahkan kaleng Birr pada Kiba "Ini yang terakhir dan tak boleh meminum lagi kau sudah mabuk"Ujar Hinata. sembari berjalan pergi.  
"Hai hai"Ujar malas Kiba.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?"Tanya Kiba.

"Mandi"Jawab Hinata.

Kiba meminum kaleng Birr yang di beri oleh Hinata, dan Naruto memperhatikan Kiba meminum Birr dengan diam, sebenarnya Naruto tahu jika Hinata memasukkan sesuatu kedalam Kaleng yang di pegang oleh Kiba dan Naruto tidak tahu apa itu.

Beberapa menit Naruto dan Kiba mengobrol dan Kiba terus mengoceh dan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan sebenarnya Naruto telah bosan mendengarkan Kiba mengoceh sampai Kiba ambruk di atas meja. Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Kiba serta memanggilnya tapi tak respons gumanan. "Sepertinya minuman ini di kasih obat mabuk"Ujarnya lalu meranjak berdiri dan melangkah untuk menyusul Hinata.

Sementara itu Hinata kini telah berendam sembari mengusap kedua lenganya secara bergantian dengan busa yang ada bathub dan Hinata telah puas berendam dan Hinata meranjak berdiri dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan air bersih, Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya Hinata mengambil baju mandi yang berupa Kimono lalu Hinata berjalan kearah pintu.

'Srek'.

Suara decittan pintu yang Hinata buka dengan itu Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi tapi Hinata hanya beberapa langkah ia kejutkan oleh ada yang mendorong tubuhnya lalu orang yang mendorong tubuhnya menyambar ranum bibir.

Hinata yang awalnya terkejut tapi setelah tahu siapa yang menerjang tubuhnya serta menciumi bibirnya hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya serta membalas pelukkan orang yang ada di hadapanya ini, Naruto menggit bibir bawah Hinata dengan pelan, dan itu membuat Hinata membuka mulutnya tentu Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Hinata.

Hinata pun membalas aksi Naruto juga menggerakkan lidahnya, dan ciuman mereka menjadi ganas dengan pegulatan lidah masing masing, Naruto dengan cepat melepas ikatan Kimono yang di pakai oleh Hinata, dan membiarkan tubuh depan Hinata terlihat.

Tangan Hinata mengalungkan ke tenguk Naruto dan mendorong kepala nya untuk memperdalam ciuman, Naruto menggerakkan tanganya ke segala punggung Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

"Emphhh!"Erang Hinata.

Naruto menarik kepalanya dan beralih ke leleher Hinata,Sementara Hinata hanya mengerang dan menikmati apa yang di lalukan oleh Naruto. Tagan Hinata bergerak ke arah pinggang Naruto dan mencoba melepas celana panjang Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka kancing kemejanya dan melihat Hinata membuka celananya setelah celana Naruto mulai lepas Hinata menurunkan celana Naruto serta cd nya dan terlihat penis besar Naruto dan tak lama-lama lagi Hinata berjongkok dan tak lupa melepas handuk kimononya, segera mengulum penis Naruto dengan seperti orang yang lapar, Naruto melepas kemejanya dan ia meenjatuhkanya kelantai

Naruto hanya mnggeram. "Ssshhh"Desah Naruto. Naruto melihat Hinata kesusahan bergerak karena helai-helai rambutnya. Naruto menyisihkan rambut Hinata dan membuat Hinata leluasa bergerak. "Ssshhh"Erang Naruto.

Beberapa menit Hinata mengulum penis Naruto, dan Naruto merasakan ada yang akan keluar. :Enggh! Aku akan"Ujar Naruto sembari memegang kepala Hinata tanda untuk Hinata mempercepat gerakkannya.

"Ugh! Akukhhh! Keluarkhhh"Erang Naruto.

'Crot'.

'Crot''.

'Crot'.

Sperma keluar dari penis Naruto di dalam mulut Hinata,Hinata menarik kepalanya dengan perlahan, setelah penis Naruto keluar Hinata mencoba menelan sperma yang Naruto keluarkan, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata dan membalik badanya serta membuat Hinata membungkuk.

Naruto menempelkan penisnya ke dinding vagina Hinata lalu menggerakkan dengan perlahan. "Enghh! Sshhh! Cephhat! Masukkhhan"Pinta Hinata sembari mendesah.

"Apa? aku tak mendengarnya"Ujar Naruto yang masih menggerakkan pingggulnya.

"Onegai Ughh! Masukhh! Akhhhh"Pinta Hinata di akhiri terlonjak kager karena penis Naruto masuk dengan sekali hentakkan. Dan Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Sshhh! Kaukhh! Semphiithh"Erang Naruto pergerakkannya mulai di percepat.

"Akhhh! Penishh! Besarsshhhhmuuukhh! Masukhhh! Dalam Tubuhkhuu"Ujar desah Hinata. "Onegaikhhh! Motto~Hayakukhhh"Lanjut pinta Hinata.

"Kau sangat mesum padahal suamimu ada tak jauh dari sini dan Vaginamu sangat nikmat"Ujar Naruto dan mengabulkan permintaan Hinata.

"Akhu mesumhhh! Karenakhh Peniskhh Besarmukkhhh! Masukhh kedalam vagina khuuukh".

"Heh dasar".

"Sshhhshh! Su-Sugoikshhh! Inikhh Sunguhkh! Hebatkhh! Sangatkhh! Akhhh! Berbeda dengan punya Kibakhhh-Kun"Ujar Hinata. "Peniskhh muu! Lebikhhh! Besarkh"Lanjutnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Sshhhh Akukhhh! Keluarkhhh! Akankhhh! Lebikh! Cpatkhh"Ujar Hinata.

"Keluarkan saja jangan di tahan"ujar Naruto dan mempercepat gerakanya sembari meremas kedua payudara Hinata yang menggantung dan bergerak maju mundur akibat gerakkan Naaruto, Hinata merasakan yang akan klimaks..Tap...

'Tap'.

'Brukh'

Sebuah suara terdengar telinga Naruto dan Hinata dengan serempak mereka melihat kearah sumbersuara dan terbelak apa yang mereka lihat, sosok Kiba yang menabrak dinding karena mabuk lalu Kiba mencoba berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, dengan cepat Hinata mengambil handuk kimononya dan memakai asal untuk menutup tubuhnya Sedangkan Naruto hanya berjalan mundur tapi terjatuh kelantai karena celana panjangnya masih bertender di kedua kakinya.

Hinata mnuntun Kiba untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi dan ternyata Kiba mual karena terlalu mabuk Hinata mengelus pudak Kiba, Naruto melihat itu menghela nafasnya, lalu melepas celana yang bertender di kedua kakinya dan mengambil kemaja yang tak jauh darinya, setelah itu Naruto meranjak berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba yang mual-mual.

NLS

Kiba yang telah selesai mual dan mulai berjalan tentu Hinata menuntunya agar Kiba tak menabrak sesuatulagi dan Hinata menuntun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menuntun ke kamarnya, setelah sampai kekamar Hinata menuntun Kiba ke ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh Kiba setelah membaringkanya dan membenarkan posisi tidur Kiba lalu menyelimutinya.

Seteah itu Hinata berjalan keluar kamar setelah keluar dari kamar, Hinata mulai mencari keberadaan Naruto, setelah mencari ternyata Naruto berada di ruang tamu dengan duduk di sofa dengan mata tertutup lalu Naruto menutupi selangkapanya dengan kemejanya.

Hinata pun menghampiri Naruto Naruto hanya diam walaupun ia merasakan ada yang berjalan menghampirinya, Hinata yang telah mendekat ke Naruto yang masih berdiri, Naruto membuka matanya dan melirik kearah Hinata yang masih berdiri.

Mereka saling berpandangan dan Hinata dengan agresifnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyambar bibir Naruto dengan ganas, Naruto membalas ciuman panas dari Hinata. Tak hanya itu saja Hinata meraih kemeja Naruto yang untuk menutup selangkapanya lalu membuangnya di segala arah, lalu Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya naik keatas sofa dan tangan Hinata memegang pipi Naruto.

"Engghh'"Desah Hinata. sembari memperdalam ciumanya dan menambah keganasanya.

Naruto meraihpinggul Hinata untuk membantu Hinata untuk naik k atas sofa di iringi suara desahan erangan Hinata, Hinata menarik wajahnya dan tangan kanannya meraih penis besar Naruto.

"Ssshhh! jadi agresif dari yang pertama hm?"Tanya Naruto sembari mendesah karena penisnya hampir masuk kedalam vagina wanita yang ada di hadapanya ini.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto karena Hinata sedang marah karena kegiatanya tadi sempat terganggu padahal ia akan merasakan puncak, dan sekali gerakkan turun Hinata membuat penis Naruto masuk.

"Akkhhh!"Erang Hinata.

"Ugh"Desah Naruto dan mengangkat pinggulnya "Kau marah?"Tanya Naruto.

Hinata masih diam dan mulai menggerakkan pinggaulnya naik turun. "Aku anggap iya"Ujar Naruto. sembari mendorong tubuh Hinata dari punggungnya, lalu mengemut payudara Hinata.

"Akhsssshhhh! Hisapshhh! Terushhhh"Desah dan pinta Hinata. Naruto tentu mengabulkanya dan mencoba melepaskan handuk Kimono Hinata dan membuangnya ke samping.

Setelah puas bermain dengan payudara Hinata, Naruto mendorong pelan lalu meraih kepala Hinata dan Hinata mengerti itu mendekat wajahnya yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya. Sementara pergulatan lidah antara Naruto dan Hinata. Tangan Naruto menampar pantat Hinata.

'Plak'.

"Emphhh"Desah Hinata serrta meringis tapi ia menikmatinya.

'Plak'.Naruto kembali menampar pantat Hinata.

"Emmpphhh".

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya karena kehabisan pasokkan udara. "Sshhh! Inikhss! Sunggukhhhh! NIkmatjhhh"Ujar desah Hinata. "Peniskhhhh! besarkhhmuu menyentukhhh! Dinding rahimkhu".

Setelah melewati beberapa menit tepatnya 15 menit. Pergerakkan Hinata mulai semakin cepat. "Narukhhh! Akhuuu! Keluarkkhhh! Akhhhhh"Erang Hinata. pergerakkan hinata terhenti karena Hinata mencapa klimaks dan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Naruto melihat Hinata kelelahan. mengggerakkan tubuh Hinata ke arah samping dan kini giliran Hinata berada bawah. dan Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. lama lama menjadi cepat.

"Sshhh! Jadi licin"Ujar Naruto.

"Akh! Akh! Narukh! Akhh!"Ujar desah Hinata.

10 menit kemudian keduanya telah mencapai klmaks. "Akhhh! Narukh ! Akhuu keluar Laghiii"Ujar Hinata.

"Keluarkan bersama Ugh"Dibalas anggukkan Hinata.

Pergerakkan pinggul Naruto di percepat.

"Ini dia Hinata"Ujar Naruto.

"Keluarkhaan! Didalamkhhh! Aaakkkkhhhhhh"Klimaks Hinata.

"Ughjhhhh"Klimaks Naruto.

Naruto dan Hinata mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan Naruto mencium pelan bibir Hinata dan menjadi pegulatan serta diringi suara desahan dari keduanya.

END

OMAKE

Pagi yang cerah untuk beraktifitas, Naruto dan Kiba telah bangun dan Hinata selesai membuat sarapan dan di sambut Naruto dan Kiba, dan kini Naruto dan Kiba akan berangkat kerja tapi...

"Wari Kiba kau duluan aku ke toliet duulu"Ujar Naruto.

"Hah baiklah terserah kau tapi jangan salahkan aku kau akan di marahi".

"Ya ya"Ujar Naruto sembari berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dan Hinata

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu Hinata Ja"Ujar Kiba

"Ya hati hati dijalan"Ujar Hinata dengan melambaikan tanganya dan Kiba membuka pintu rumahnya dan meranjak pergi lalu pintu yang di buka Kiba menutup dengan sendirinya dan Hinata melihat itu hanya menghela nafas lalu terkejut karena ada memeluk dirinya serta meremas kedua payudaranya, Hinata hanya tersenyum karena ia tahu siapa yang memeluk dirinya dengan mendesah lalu Hinata nendongkakan kepalanya kearah wajah Naruto, Naruto langsung menyambar bibiri Hinata dan melumatnya, tangan kanan Hinata meranjak dan menempelkan kepala Naruto.

END...

Oke Bab 2 selesai berakhir dengan indah menurut Author sih tapi entah pendapat para reader,,,,,,,Dan Lanjut ke Bab 3

Hm tentang cerita Bab 3 ada yang minta Milf oke Bab 3 adalah Milf dengan Bintang kita adalah Uchiha Mikoto

Setuju tentang bintangnya atau ada yang mau yang lain jika yang mau yang lain kita tentukan Poling dari terbanyak, dan bintangnya adalah

Uzumaki Kushina (Insect ibu dan anak atau Insect kakak adik)

Uchiha Mikoto

Hasilnya akan sampai Update terima atau tidak itulah hasilnya 


	5. Chapter 5

By Monkey D, Abrar

Rate : M+

Genre : Romance.

Pairing : Naruto x mikoto

Chap 1 : Suki Ba-Chan no Oppai.

Tokoh pemeran utama kita, Namikaze Naruto kinj sedang berkunjung di rumah sahabat kari bnya Uchiha Sasuke, kini mereka berada di ruang kamar dan mereka berdua sedang berduel dalam Game PS3 yaitu game bola.

"Ghaaah!" Rutuk pemuda pirang yang sedang kalah.

Lain dengan pemuda di sebelahnya yaitu sasuke yang tersenyum seriangi.  
"Kau tak akan menang Dobe" Ejeknya pada sahabatnya.

"Cih". "Ayo mulai lagi kali ini gua akan menang".

" Aku sudah mendengar kata itu berulang kali".

Naruto hanya diam dan pandanganya selalu menatap layar yang di hadapanya.

Mereka berdua akan memulai permainan tapi.

'Drrttt'. 'Drrrtttt'.

Sebuah suara getar yamg di dekat Sasuke, tentu Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan melihat apa yang membuat ponselnya bergetar.

Ternyata ada sebuah smsasuk, Sasuke pun memeriksa sms tersebut, ternyata dari sang kekasih Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke meranjak berdiri."Aku pergi dulu dan mungkin gak akan pulang sampaikan sama ka-san"Ujarnya.

"Hah! Mau ke tempat Sakura kan" Ujar Naruto. Sasuke hanya senyum. "Sudah sana pergi hush hus"Lanjutnya sembari memberi isyarat mengusir Sasuke.

"Haha shankyu Naruto" Ujar Sasuke sembari meranjak melangkah pergi.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Naruto pun melanjutkan bermain Ps nya.

'Clek'.

Beberapa menit Naruto bermain ia tak sadar jika ada yang masuk kedalam kamar. "Eh dimana Sasuke?"Tanya wanita bernambut hitam serta ia membawa sebuah napan dan di atasnya ada dua gelas

Naruto tersentak kaget karena ia mendengar sebuah suara dengan tiba-tiba, lalu ia mengalihkan ke sumber suara dan ia melihat Uchiha Mikoto serta ibu Sasuke.

"Oba-Chan, Sasuke pergi ketempat Sakura" Jawab Naruto.

"Begitu ya"Guman Mikoto sembari melangkah mendekat dan menaruh napan yang ia bawa. Mikoto pun akan meranjak pergi tapi ia urungkan karena Natuto memegang tanganya.

"Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Mikoto dan kembali duduk.

"Aku ingin-" Ujar Naruto tapi karena malu ia tak bisa melanjutkan katanya,sembari menggaruk tenguknya dan mengalihkan pandamganya.

Mikoto menyeritkan dahinya melihat reaksi malu Naruto, tak lama ia tahu ke inginan Naruto dan tersenyum.  
"kau sedari dulu tak pernah berubahya, dasar bocah mesum"Ejek Mikoto sembari melepaskan kancing bajunya.

"U-Urusai"Ujar Naruto.

[Flashback Naruto berumur 5 th].

[Kediaman Uchiha].

"Oh Mikoto" Seru wanita baya berambut merah panjang pada sosok temanya yang di depanya.

"Kushina" Seru Mikoto sembari merangkul sahabat lama. "Bagaimana kabar mu" Lanjutnya.

"Baik seharusnya kalian memberitahu pada kami jika berkunjung.

"Hn"Guman Pria baya yang berdiri di sebelah Mikoto.

"Hahaha kami sebenarnya sedang liburan dan kebetulan jalan pulang searah dengan rumah kalian jadi ya kami mampir"Ujar Minato.

"Ya jjka tak ku paksa" Celetuk Kushina.

"Begituya"Ujar Mikoto "Hm woaah jadi ini putramu ya kawai" Lanjutnya pada bocah pirang yang bersembunyi di belakang kaki kushina.

Bocah pirang tersebut bersemu saat melihat wajah Mikoto. "Te-Telimakasih. Ba-chan juga Kawai"Ujar Bocah pirang.

"Ara"Ujar Mikoto benarkah ba-Chan Kawai. Dan di balas anggukkan oleh bocah pirang tersebut. Lalu menggendong bocah pirang tersebut.  
"Namamu siapa?"Lanjutnya.

"Naluto" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya."Dan nenen Ba-chan juga besar"Lanjutnya sembari menegang dada Mikoto dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Hah!"semuanya terkejut apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Lain dengan Kushina yang mengeluarkan aura gelap di belakangnya dab ramvut merahnya melambai lambai di udara.

[Flashback OF].

Naruto melihat Mikoto yang telah telanjang dada dan Naruto melihat dada Mikoto yang masih tertutup oleh bra, Naruto menggerakkan tanganya dan membuka bra yang di pakai lalu Naruto mulai melumatnya .

"Ahh! Naruuh! Ja-janganhhh!. terlalukhhh!"Ujar Mikoto sembari mendesah.

Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Mikoto dan terus melumat payudara kiri Mikoto dan tak hanya itu tangan kananya mulai meremas payudara kanan Mikoto, dan itu membuat Mikoto mendesah.

Sekian menit Naruto bermain payudara Mikoto. "Puah"Naruto mulai memgangkat kepalannya dan melihat Mikoto yang tersengal.

Naruto mulai berdiri dan menuntun Mikoto untuk duduk di atas ranjang dan itu langsung Naruto menyambar bobir ranum Mikoto, Mikoto pun membalas ciuman Naruto dan mengalungkan kedua lenganya ke tenguk Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mendorong tubuh Mikoto ke belakang kini Naruto berada di atas tubu Mikoto, dan ciuman mereka mulai ganas sampai terdemgar kecap kecup.

Karena Naruto di beri tanda oleh Mikoto dengan memukul dada bidang Naruto untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka karena ia kehabisan nafas.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya beralih ke tenguk Mikoto dan tanganya bermain payudara Mikoto di sebelah kanannya.

"Ahhh!".

Setelah puas Naruto meranjak berdiri dan dengan cepat ia membuka semua pakaianya, wajah Mikoto memerah melihat penis pemuda yang di hadapanya ini lalu meranjak duduk dan meraih penis pemuda yang di hadapanya itu serta mengocok sedikit lalu ia mengulumnya.

Naruto hanya diam dan mendesah serta menyisir rambut Mikoto agar Mikoto mudah bergerak.

"Bwagai mwana Naru".

"Hhm sangat nikmat teruskan ba-chan".

Dan Mikoto mengabulkan permintaan Naruto dengan mengulum penisnya.

Beberapa menit Naruto mulai merasakan ada yang akan keluar. "Ba-Chan aku akan keluar akhhhhh"Erang Naruto

'Glek'.

Mikoto pun menelan sperma yang keluar dari penis Naruto, Naruto mencoba melepaskan semua pakaian Mikoto, Mikoto hanya diam dan wajahnya memerah.

Setelah pakian Mikoto telah lepas, Mikoto meranjak ke atas ranjang dan di ikuti oleh Naruto.

Mikoto mengalungkan kedua lenganya ke tenguk Naruto, Naruto mencumbui bibir Mikoto dan Mikoto membalasnya.

Setelah puas bercumbu Naruto mencoba penisnya yang telah mengeras kembali, dan Naruto mencoba menggoda Mikoto dengan menggesekkan penisnya di dinding vagina Mikoto.

"Ahhh! Narukhhh! Cepathlah! Masukkhhan!"Ujar Mikoto yang memohon untuk segera memasukkan penis Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mikoto. "Baiklah Ba-Chan"Ujarnya sembari memasukan penisnya

"Akkhhh"Erang Mikoto saat merasakan penis Naruto mulai masuk keedalam vaginanya.

Naruto mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan dan lama kelamaan mulai mempercepat.

"Akhh! Terushhh! Naruukhhh!"Ujar Mikoto dibarengi desahan. "Puaskan Bachan Narukhhh! Akkkhhhh!"Lanjutmya sembari berteriak desahan .

Setelah beberapa menit Mikoto akan mencapai klimaks. "Lebikkhh! cepathh! Narukkh! Ba-chan akan... Akkkhhhhhhh!"Ujar Mikoto yang telah mencapai klimaks.

Naruto yang belum mencapai klimaks, ia menagkat kaki kanan Mikoto dan di sandarkan di pundaknya, lalu Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Akhhh! Narutohhh! Ini sangat hebathhh Narutookkkhhj"Ujar. Mikoto

Naruto yang mulai lelah dan ia menurunkan kaki Mikoto yang ada di pundaknya, lalu Naruto mengangkat tubuh Mikoto, dan kini mikoto duduk di pangku Naruto, karena Mikoto paham dan giliran Mikoto yang mengambil alih.

Naruto kink hanya membantu Mikoto menggerakkan pinggul Mikoto serta melumat payudara Mikoto.

"Akhh! Narutohhhhh"Mikoto sangat senang apa yang di lakukan oleh Naruto.

10 menit kemudian mereka yang masih bermain dan akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks.

"Ba-Chan akhhuuj"Ujar Naruto.

"Yaakhhh! keluarkan semuuakh!".

"Akkhhhhhh!".

Dan keduanya pun mencapai klimaks, dan Naruto mendorong tubuh Mikoto, dan Naruto yang kini berada di atas tubuh Mikoto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di tenguk Mikoto.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Mikoto yang masih di posisi yang sama. "Ne Naruto"Panggil Mikoto.

"Hm ada apa Ba-chan"sahut Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kita menikah"Canda Mikoto.

Naruto yang memdengar itu dengam cepat meranjak duduk bersila dan menyilangkan kedua lenganya di dadanya.

Mikoto bingung dengan reaksi Naruto sampai mendengar gumanan Naruto.

"Jika menikahi Ba-Chan aku pasti di pukul oleh paman Fugaku". "Dan di tambah lagi belum tahu reaksi tousan apa lagi ka-chan. Pasti aku di usir dari rumah itu tidak apa-apa, hanya di usir saja kan".

Mikoto hanya senyum bingung saat mendengar gumanan Naruto, ia mencoba membuyarkan jalan pikiran Naruto, ia tak menyangka jika Naruto memikir nya dengan serius dengan ucapanya tadi pqdahal ia hanya bercanda.

"Tapi memikirkan apa yang di lakukan oleh paman Fugaku, mungkin tak hanya di pulkuli saja, mungkin aku akan dibunuh".

Mikoto mengangkat tanganya umtuk menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto dan memberitahukanya jika ia hanya bercanda.

"Tapi mungkin saja kan jika aku selamat dari paman Fugaku lalu menikahi Ba-Chan"guman Naruto menghiraukan Mikoto menggoyangkan tubuhnya serta memanggilnya. "Dan aku menjadi ayah tiri Sasuke,heheheheh"Lanjutnya sembari tertawa aneh karena membayangkan jika ia menjadi ayah Sasuke.

Mikoto mendengar ucapan akhir Naruto hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto, dan Naruto memebergentikan tawanya.

"Tadi ba-chan hanya bercanda kok"Ujar Mikoto membuat Naruto bingungng.

"Heh".

Mikoto melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat wajah bingung Naruto. "Ucapan Ba-Chan tadi hanya bercanda".

Bruuk

Naruto yang paham langsung ambruk dan tidur demag bantalan paha Mikoto. "Kan jadi percuma kan aku memikirkanya".

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lembut. "Gomen demo Arigatou Naru".

Naruto hanya diam dan meranjak duduk lalu menyambar payudara Mikoto sert melumatmya.

"Akhhh! Narukkh"desan Mikoto. "Kahu tak pernakh berhbah selalu suka dengan Oppai Ba-Chan".

Naruto hanya membalas dengan gumanan karena asik dengan kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Tbc..


End file.
